Renaissance
by booster77
Summary: De nos jours, en France. Stéphane 20 ans, est un garçon comme les autres. Pas particulièrement beau, ni intelligent mais surtout, il a un secret. Le soir ou il le révèle, son existence va changer radicalement. Plus qu'il ne peut l'imaginer...
1. Introduction

De nos jours, en France. Stéphane 20 ans, est un garçon comme les autres. Pas particulièrement beau, ni intelligent mais surtout, il a un secret. Le soir ou il le révèle, son existence va changer radicalement. Plus qu'il ne peut l'imaginer..

"La vie est une grande surprise. Pourquoi la mort n'en serait pas une plus grande ?"  
Vladimir Nabokov


	2. Ma vie d'avant

Ma vie d'avant

Le bruit du réveil me sortit de mon sommeil. Avec beaucoup de lenteur, j'éteignis la radio et me prépara. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Celui des résultats de mes examens. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine. Ma mère ne

réagit pas et je me fis mon petit déjeuner sans rien dire.

- Tu n'oublieras pas ta carte d'identité Stéphane. Dit ma mère plus tard en partant au travail. Sinon tu ne pourras pas avoir ton diplôme.

- Oui maman, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut en poche répondis je mécaniquement.

Après mon repas, je sortis de la maison et me dirigea vers le lycée. Après les résultats (diplôme obtenu sans mention), je rentrais chez moi en prenant un raccourci par les bois. Enfin, la libération de ces années d'enfer. Devant suivre le chemin de mon père, j'ai suivi des études de cuisine, ce qui ne m'a jamais vraiment plu. Mais bon, maintenant je prends mon destin en main. Et dès ce soir, je commencerai à faire mes propres choix, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Ce qui serait bien à vingt ans pensai-je avec un soupir.

Tout en songeant à mon futur qui commençai, je vis sortir des broussailles une jeune fille. Avec un sourire, je l'appela :

-Reine ! REI-EINE !!!!!

Reine était une camarade de ma classe et ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci se retourna, me fixant avec des yeux rieurs couleur chocolat. J'avais toujours adoré ses yeux. En fait, tout en elle était une gourmandise : sa peau couleur Chantilly, ses cheveux cuivrés qui faisaient penser à des «cheveux d'anges dorés »…D'ailleurs, pas mal de monde aurait bien voulu la croquer !

-STEPHANE !!! répondit -elle comme si j'étais à des kilomètres… alors que je l'avais rejoins.

-Alors, prête pour ton envol dans les plus grandes cuisines de France ? badinais-je faisant référence à son excellence en art culinaire

-Et toi, prêt à partir en Angleterre pour apprendre « the English » ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un accent parfait

A ce moment, je réalisa quelque chose

-Reine…c'est peut –être la dernière fois qu'on se voit dis-je tristement

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Steph', on gardera contact : toi moi et Billy, me consola Reine en me prenant dans ses bras

Billy était son petit copain, même si le terme était faible pour nommer la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle. J'aurais plutôt évoqué « destin ». A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, le monde n'existait plus, comme si chacun d'eux voyait le soleil pour la première fois…

Je secoua la tête avec un sourire. Ces bouquins me lessivaient de cerveau.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna Reine

-Non rien, je pensais ENCORE à Twilight ! dis je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Pffff Stéphane ! soupira-t-elle, exaspérée

Elle n'aimait pas Twilight. Pour elle, c'était un « ramassis d'inepties à l'eau de rose » selon ses termes. Je ne partageais pas son avis, évidemment. Et ça l'énervai encore plus. Heureusement, je ne la relança pas sur le débat.

- Bon, il va falloir que je te laisse, j'ai un dîner à préparer pour ce soir. Dis-je.

- Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? proposa-t-elle. Ma famille m'a sûrement fait des surprises pour le diplôme…je veux reculer ce moment le plus possible !

Si il y avait une chose que Reine détestait, c'était les surprises. La comprenant, et puisque ça m'arrangeait un peu, j'accepta.

Quand le dîner fût prêt et que Reine soit partie, j'allai me préparer pour le grand moment. Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que cette soirée changerait plus de choses que prévues.


	3. transformation

Transformation

Je courrais tout en séchant mes larmes. Pourquoi ont-ils réagis comme ça ? Si ils ne l'acceptent pas, je ne veux plus les revoir.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai dans la clairière ou moi et Reine nous nous sommes rencontrés le matin même. Seulement cette fois, c'était la nuit et il faisait froid. J'entendais seulement le bruit du vent dans les arbres et mes sanglots étouffés.

Soudain, j'entendis un grondement. Cessant de respirer, je me retourna sans geste brusque et me pétrifia, surpris et apeuré

Un homme, d'environ la vingtaine, grand, blond, d'une beauté certaine avec un teint de lune, figé dans une position d'attaque qui me fixai tout en grondant. Tout mon corps, ma conscience, mon instinct de survie me criait de fuir. Mais, malgré son attitude hostile, je ne pouvais bouger, hypnotisé.

Quant à cette étrange personne, elle paraissait aussi partagé par un dilemme. D'un coup, je me retrouva par terre, l'homme au dessus de moi, mes bras emprisonnés de ses mains. Je ne voulais pas réagir, car j'étais fasciné, attiré par lui, savoir ce qu'il était. Puis, il fondit sur ma gorge, et me mordit

Alors je sentis une douleur insoutenable m'envahir, venant de la morsure de l'étranger. Je sentis d'abord mon sang quitter mon corps. Puis, un feu, intense et inimaginable me brûla jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de moi-même. Je cria ma douleur, voulant que la souffrance s'en aille, par tous les moyens, mais qu'elle s'arrête. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien, si j'étais mort, ou vivant, si j'étais toujours dans la clairière ou en Enfer, seule la douleur était là. Je sentis alors une infime diminution de la souffrance. J'entendis alors des voix, étrangères mais très belles.

-Jasper, mais qu'as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu pu…dit la première, ressemblant à un carillon de clochettes

-Désolé, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu résisté, désolé… répondit la deuxième voix, d'un baryton impressionnant, au ton torturé

-Je l'emmène à la maison pour voir ce que Carlisle peut faire dit la première voix

Carlisle…je connaissais ce nom étrange. Je reperdis conscience, gagné par une nouvelle vague de souffrance. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Mais la douleur s'amenuisa de nouveau, plus nettement cette fois. La souffrance se concentra à ma poitrine, me brûlant le cœur.

-Il va se réveiller, le venin a bientôt fini son œuvre. Entendis-je de la voix carillonnante.

Soudain, je ne ressentis plus rien. Plus de douleur. Je pus ouvrir les yeux, et je ne pus articuler que ces trois mots là:

-OH, MON, DIEU !!

Ce que je vis me fis comprendre trois choses: Premièrement, que je n'étais plus humain. Deuxièmement, que j'étais un vampire. Et trois, que certaines histoires de vampires sont réels.


	4. Comment est ce possible ?

Comment est-ce possible ???

Car devant moi se tenait le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Je savais que c'était lui, car ses yeux avaient une teinte dorée d'une grande intensité, une peau aussi blanche que la lune, et d'une beauté saisissante pour un homme d'apparence trentenaire. Ces caractéristiques ne pouvaient pas se concilier dans une autre personne.

Malgré le sentiment de réserve que je ressentais, je bondis sur mes pieds et commença à faire les cents pas en me tenant la tête

-Mais dites-moi que je rêve ? Pincez-moi, mais je rêve ? C'est impossible !!! Vous êtes imaginaires, une invention d'une écrivaine !!! Je rêve, c'est pas possible… m'exclamais-je

-Si c'est possible, puisque je suis là devant toi. Répondis simplement Carlisle.

-C'est incroyable, inimaginable, impossible, inconcevable, impensable, invraisemblable…

-Calme toi un peu…Comment tu t'appelles ? Me dis le docteur gentiment.

-Stéphane, dis-je en essayant de me calmer. Malheureusement, la soif que j'ai tant imaginée se manifesta, et je dis à Carlisle que j'avais besoin de chasser. Celui-ci rit légèrement, et je me sentis étrangement moins réservé.

-Très bien, tu te contrôles déjà bien pour un nouveau né. Mais tu n'iras pas chasser maintenant parce que…commença le docteur

-MAIS POURQUOI !!! Criais-je instantanément. VOUS SAVEZ QUE J'AI BESOIN DE CHASSER !

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre la plus proche, trop assoiffé pour attendre une réponse. Soudain, je me retrouvai par terre, complètement immobilisé.

-Je voulais dire que tu n'avais pas à chasser parce que nous avons une réserve de sang animal dans la maison finit Carlisle. Si tu veux bien promettre de ne pas bouger, je vais t'en apporter. Mais reste immobile.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'accepter, je me détendis en signe d'assentiment. Une demi-seconde plus tard, j'avais une tasse remplie de liquide rouge devant moi. Je la vidai d'un trait, en demandant encore, sans prendre la peine d'être poli. Une dizaine de tasses plus tard, je pu enfin remercier le docteur.

-Ce n'est rien, nous avons tous connus la soif à un moment ou à un autre de notre existence dis Carlisle d'un ton de compassion.

- Comment vous pouvez contrôler ça ? Je veux dire, aussi bien ? Dis-je. Puis, un détail me vint à l'esprit. Attendez une seconde ! Vous voulez dire qu'Edward aussi ? Ainsi que Bella, Rosalie, Esmée…

-Oui, Emmett, Alice…nous existons tous. A ce propos, tu peux me tutoyer, tu es des nôtres maintenant, malgré les circonstances…

Instantanément, je compris tout. Ma transformation a été faite par Jasper. Il était le seul vampire que je connaissais qui ressemblait à mon « créateur ».

-C'est Jasper n'est-ce pas, je veux dire…qui m'a transformé…balbutiai-je.

J'entendis alors la voix de clochettes émettre un sanglot. C'est Alice réalisais-je. C'était elle qui était là que j'ai entendu pendant mon calvaire. Je me sentis alors remplis d'une grande tristesse, et je courus vers elle, dévalant escaliers et portes pour aller la prendre dans mes bras.

-Stéphane arrête, tu me fais mal, dit elle énervée, en essayant de se libérer.

Me rappelant la force des nouveau-nés, je la lâcha tout de suite. Aussitôt, elle partit vers la forêt, sans un mot mais avec un air énervé. Ne comprenant pas, je me tourna vers Carlisle.

- Ne lui en veut pas, c'est un événement qui l'a profondément blessé. Jasper est la personne qui compte le plus pour elle, et il est parti, sans qu'elle puisse savoir ou le rejoindre. Expliqua le docteur.

-Comment ça ? Il est parti ? Ce n'est pas parce que Jasper m'a mordu qu'il l'a laissé toute seule…non ? Demandais-je

-Et bien…tu connais l'histoire de Jasper ? Bien, il était sur la bonne voie, tu le sais…mais tu es arrivé sur son chemin, et il n'a pas pu résister à l'appel de ton sang. Il a craqué. Maintenant, il est rongé par le remords et la honte dis Carlisle, mal à l'aise.

-La « tua cantante » complétais je à demi voix. Mon sang était sa chanteuse

Je me sentis vraiment mal, à ce moment. Tous les efforts de Jasper, réduits à néant. Il était redevenu un monstre, dégoûté de reboire du sang humain, enlever une vie seulement pour satisfaire sa soif…

-Il faut le retrouver ! Partir à sa recherche ! M'exclamais je.

- On ne sait pas ou il est Stéphane. Il sait comment effacer ses traces. Seule Alice peut le retrouver, et encore si il le désire tempéra Carlisle. Pour l'instant, il faut réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire de toi.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je

-Nous avons brisé le traité avec la meute. Et comme il n'y a pas de limite géographique, elle va nous pourchasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous détruise tous. Expliqua le docteur.

J'entendis au lointain plusieurs voitures s'approcher de la villa. Carlisle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Ce sont les autres qui arrivent. Je les ai prévenus de ce qui s'est passé, dis celui-ci.

Ainsi, en quelques instants, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, j'avais la famille Cullen au complet. Enfin, presque au complet pensais-je avec tristesse.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, dis Esmée en s'approchant de moi, me prenant dans les bras. Tu étais là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Ne bougeant pas pour la prendre aussi dans mes bras, de peur de lui faire mal, je la laissai desserrer son étreinte et reculer.

-Ne le prends pas mal maman, mais il ne veut pas te faire du mal en t'enlaçant. Dis Edward.

Surpris, je me tournai vers lui, en pensant que c'était bizarre que quelqu'un lise dans mes pensées. Je m'arrêtai devant ses traits, tant décrits et si souvent imaginés. Sa perfection était acquise et assumée. Je pouvais admirer son visage sublime, son corps parfaitement dessiné, ses muscles saillants…. Edward, s'éclaircit la gorge. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait tout entendu. Gêné, je ne trouvai qu'à penser un mot d'excuse. Puis, Rosalie pris la parole :

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On ne peut pas le laisser exister, c'est la preuve que les loups avaient raison…

-Du calme, Rosalie, on ne va tuer personne aujourd'hui prévins Carlisle. Ils ne le savent pas encore.

-Et quand ils l'apprendront, que va-t-il se passer ? Dis Rosalie

-Et si ils ne le savent jamais ? Proposa Bella

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

-Si on leur disait que l'on a trouvé un nouveau-né errant dans les bois ? Ce n'est pas le passage qui manque par ici…quelqu'un peut avoir voulu créé un compagnon, la douleur de la transformation a rendu fou Stéphane, et quand il a repris conscience, il a tué son créateur et s'est enfui exposa-t-elle.

-Ca peut marcher concéda Carlisle, même si je n'aime pas mentir, c'est le seul moyen de tous nous préserver.

-Alors, je peux rester ? Je veux dire, avec vous ? Demandais-je timidement.

-Autant que tu voudras dis Esmée avec un grand sourire.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, j'aurais versé un torrent de larmes tellement j'étais ému. Rosalie, s'écarta un peu, encore inquiète du stratagème. Emmett la pris dans ses bras tendrement, Esmée sourit à Carlisle, Bella me prit la main et m'entraînas vers le canapé avec Edward derrière.

-Il va falloir que tu te présentes. Maintenant, tu fais parti de la famille !

-Alors, euh, je suis Stéphane, j'ai 20 ans pour l'éternité…j'aime la musique, et je me sens ridicule de parler comme ça.

Tout le monde rit, seul Edward ne fit rien. Il me demanda alors de son ténor magnifique:

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les bois, la nuit tout seul ?

La question que je ne voulais pas entendre. En essayant de ne pas y penser, j'avouais la vérité à demi-mot.

-Disons que, je m'étais enfui de chez moi, car j'ai révélé quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû révéler à mes parents.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu as révélé ? Demanda Rosalie

Je ne dis rien.

-Tu peux nous dire Stéphane, on ne te jugera pas, quoique tu as dis ou fais. Me rassura Bella en me prenant par l'épaule

-Et ce n'est pas à une bande de vampires suceurs de sang animal de le faire plaisanta Emmett

Je souris. Avec une grande inspiration, je me pris mon visage dans les mains et souffla la vérité.


	5. Révélation

Révélation

-Je suis gay.

Tout le monde se figea. Je sentis autour de moi la surprise, et un peu de dégoût. Seule Bella resta la même, et pu dire quelque chose à ce moment là

- D'accord Stéphane. C'est ainsi que tu es et on te respecte. Et comme a dit Emmett, nous n'avons pas à te juger.

Je regarda alors chacun des Cullen, toujours figés.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. C'est vraiment dégueulasse un mec avec un mec. On devrait tous nous tuer.

Je me leva, faisant face à eux. Je déversa alors tout ce que j'ai entendu avant ma transformation, de la bouche de mes propres parents.

-Mon fils est une tapette ! T'es une tantouze !!!! Non, je ne te crois pas, c'est juste une passade !!! C'est pas naturel. C'est contre-nature. Un homme doit être avec une femme… Ou alors t'es malade ! T'as chopé le virus des pédés ! NON ! Et puis, et puis….t'es trop moche pour être une tata ! Les gens comme toi, ils sont tous grands beaux bodybuildés, alors que toi tu ressembles à rien ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !!! MON FILS N'EST PAS HOMO !!! TU N'ES PAS UNE PEDALE !!! JE N'AI PLUS DE FILS ! BARRE- TOI TAFIOLE ! BARRE-TOI ! LAISSE MA FAMILLE EN PAIX !!!TAPETTE !!!TAPETTE !!!!

Je finis prostré par terre, sanglotant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Personne ne bougeait autour de moi. Même la famille vampire suceuse de sang animal me rejetait. J'étais pire qu'un monstre. J'aurais dû me suicider quand j'en avait encore le temps. Quoique, ils pourraient me liquider en un instant, pour éliminer cette abomination.

-Stéphane… dit une voix douce

Esmée pensai-je. Elle s'approcha doucement, s'agenouillant devant moi en prenant mes mains.

-Stéphane, pardonne-nous notre réaction. Nous n'aurions pas dû te juger. Tu es qui tu es, et sois en fier. Ne baisse jamais les bras, marche la tête haute quoiqu'en dise les gens. Tu t'es révélé, et c'est le plus important. Ce n'est pas une vie quand on cache une partie de soi-même.

Je relevais la tête, regardant les sourires encourageants des Cullen.

-L'éducation du siècle dernier nous ferme un peu l'esprit. Dit Edward.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas exactement vrai que l'homosexualité est contre-nature. Continua Carlisle. Beaucoup d'espèces et de cultures l'acceptent. D'ailleurs, les plus grandes civilisations toléraient l'homosexualité: Grecs, Romains, Byzantins…

-Et quelle idée de penser que c'est une maladie ! Ce n'est pas le fait qu'un homme aime un autre homme qui est une maladie. La véritable maladie, c'est l'intolérance. Dis Bella

-Et entre nous, t'es pas mal du tout, plaisanta encore Emmett, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude dans les côtes par Rosalie

Là, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Non ça je ne le crois pas. Dis-je en me relevant. Si je me souviens bien quand on devient vampire, on reste tel que l'on est au moment de notre transformation? Et je n'ai jamais été une gravure de mode…alors là c'est juste pour me remonter le moral que vous dites une aussi grosse bêti…

A ce moment, je me vis dans une glace, ce qui me coupa le souffle. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

J'étais toujours le même dans un sens: même couleur de cheveux, forme du nez, des yeux, même carrure… Mais j'avais changé. Les kilos superflus que j'ai toujours eu ont disparus, laissant place à un corps svelte et musclé. Toutes les imperfections sont parties, laissant place à la peau lisse couleur marbre des vampires. Des dents extra-blanches et acérées… mes yeux couleur rubis n'étaient finalement pas la plus grande surprise.

-Stéphane ? Stéphane ! Est-ce que ça va ? Entendis-je au loin

Je me tourna lentement et dis avec un grand sourire:

-Purée qu'est-ce que je suis sexy !

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Et oui, le venin fait des miracles côté esthétique plaisanta Edward

Je me mis alors à penser à Edward avant sa transformation, avec la totale : boutonneux, cheveux huileux et peau grasse, le tout complété par des lunettes en cul de bouteille. Je fus pris d'un fou rire, tandis que Edward esquissa un sourire en coin.

J'étais bien. J'avais trouvé des gens qui m'acceptaient, j'étais beau, jeune et immortel. Rien ne pouvais me rendre plus heureux.

-Stéphane, entendis-je derrière moi, d'une voix de clochettes. Quelqu'un veut te rencontrer.

Je me retourna et vit Alice, tenant par la main mon créateur. Jasper.


	6. 6 Le vent de la nouveauté souffle

Salut salut !

Merci à vous de me suivre dans cette aventure déjà, j'espère que vous aimez ce que vous lisez... Pour m'en convaincre, faites moi des reviews ! Ou si vous détestez, ou lisez sans être passionné(e)... faites moi quand même des reviews !

* * *

Lorsque je vis Jasper, 3 choses se sont passées simultanément en moi. Premièrement, une vague de calme me submergea. C'était peut-être Jasper, qui pensait que je lui en voulais de m'avoir transformé, et voulait éviter que je lui saute dessus pour lui arracher les membres ? Je pensais à cette théorie quand un second sentiment vint en moi : la gratitude. C'était grâce à Jasper que j'étais devenu ce que je suis, avec une famille qui m'aimait pour ce que j'étais, sans préjugés aucun…

Mais je sentis aussi dans ma poitrine comme un océan déchaîné, qui ne voulait que sortir de moi, augmentant peu a peu sa folie et la pression sur mes poumons. Je poussa alors un cri, libérant ma tempête intérieure. Alors, il se passa comme une explosion autour de moi : tous les canapés, tables, télé et autres bibelots partirent s'exploser sur les murs. Les Cullen plaqués aux murs, ne pouvais bouger. Mais je ne pouvais arrêter ce phénomène. J'attendis alors que le flux de folie intérieur se passe de lui-même. Lorsqu'il fut terminé, je m'écroulai sur le sol, face contre terre, complètement vidé, mais conscient.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Carlisle

-Oui, dis Esmé, seuls les meubles ont soufferts.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, un ouragan ? Balbutia Emmett, a moitié sonné

Je sentis alors les regards fixés sur moi, toujours étendu par terre.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir appeler Eleazar dit alors Edward. Nous avons un nouveau-né avec du pouvoir.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'éloigner, sûrement pour aller chercher un téléphone. Je ne bougea pas.

-Stéphane ? Souffla Alice, Stéphane tu nous entends ?

-Je crois qu'il est sous le choc dis Carlisle avec calme. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on détruit un salon en un instant, même pour nous.

-Eleazar arrive bientôt, il chassait dans les environs informa Bella, revenue avec un portable.

Je réalisai soudain que je n'avais plus aucune réaction. Je me relevai alors doucement, restant assis en tailleur par terre. Je bredouilla alors:

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Comment j'ai fait ça ?

-Tu as un don Stéphane, expliqua doucement Carlisle. Puissant, d'après l'état de la pièce et ton jeune âge. Eleazar pourra nous en dire plus quand il sera là.

Je me souvins alors que Eleazar, vampire du clan Delani et ancien partisan des Volturi, peut détecter les pouvoirs des vampires.

Je mis ma tête entre mes jambes pour réfléchir. Comment, moi, je pouvais avoir un pouvoir ? J'ai toujours été un humain banal, et voilà maintenant que j'étais un vampire redoutablement puissant ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu encaisser toute cette nouveauté en seulement 3 jours ! Mais comment est-ce que je vais réussir à contrôler ça, déjà que je dois apprendre à gérer ma soif ?

Pendant un temps qui m'a paru une éternité, je continuai à me poser des questions, à me demander si j'étais vraiment capable de réussir ce tour de force de réussir à me gérer tout seul. Enfin, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et une voix dire :

-Alors, qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je me fait un sang d'encre depuis que vous m'avez appelé il y a 5 minu…

Je vis alors Eleazar entrer dans le salon, me voir, se figer et reculer instinctivement d'un pas.

-Carlisle, balbutia-t-il, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Vous n'avez tout de même pas…après Bella…

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas Eleazar, mon ami, c'est un nouveau-né, Stéphane, trouvé dans les bois, errant seul et totalement assoiffé…rassura Carlisle

Evidemment, il fallait commencer à raconter le mensonge, sinon les loups apprendraient la vérité plus tôt qu'on pourrait le croire. Je regarda du coin de l'œil Jasper, impassible. Alice avait dû le briefer avant de revenir.

-On l'a recueilli il y a quelques jours, mais quelque chose s'est produit… Continua le docteur.

-Son don s'est manifesté ? Interrogea Eleazar

-Oui, il y a un quart d'heure répondit Edward. Tu peux voir l'état de notre salon…

-Oui, et il valait mieux m'avertir, parce que là, c'est vraiment un cas exceptionnel

Je le fixa, et demanda d'une voix inquiète:

-Comment ça, « un cas exceptionnel »?

Il s'agenouilla devant moi, me regarda, et répondit avec gravité:

-Ecoute-moi, ton pouvoir est le plus puissant que j'ai jamais vu, peut-être à part Benjamin, l'egyptien manipulateur des éléments. Ton pouvoir consiste à « absorber » les émotions des autres, les stocker, puis les ressortir en énergie psychique. Et qui dit psychique, dit déplacement physique de matière, mais aussi manipulation mentale…

Maintenant, tu peux faire faire tout et n'importe quoi à qui tu veux, du moment que tu as un « stock » d'énergie émotive.

Un silence intense passa dans la pièce. Eleazar se releva, et s'adressa à Jasper.

-Mon grand, tu es le seul qui peut l'aider. Vos dons se ressemblent un peu, car ils concernent les émotions. Fais ce que tu peux pour lui apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir, mais aussi les règles et les limites que seuls ceux qui possèdent ce genre de don doivent respecter.

Celui-ci approuva de la tête. Eleazar sourit et dit à l'assemblée.

-J'espère vous revoir tous bientôt. A bientôt Stéphane.

Et il partit, me laissant complètement désemparé. Tout ce pouvoir… trop de pouvoir.

-Une chose me tracasse, comment se fait-il qu'Eleazar chasse à quelques minutes d'ici ? Demandais-je. Ceux de Denali ont déménagés en France aussi ?

- Non, non, ils sont juste venus nous rendre visite pour la fête de diplôme de Renesmée, et ils sont restés quelques jours de plus pour visiter le coin répondit Carlisle.

-D'ailleurs, Renesmée arrive ce soir, et le salon est dévasté. On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça ! Intervint Alice d'un coup. Il faut absolument remettre tout en place.

-Oui, bien sûr dis Edward avec un empressement un peu trop bizarre. Il faut aller en ville acheter les meubles !

-Et moi je dois partir à l'hôpital ! Il est déjà 8h !! S'exclama Carlisle, pas plus convaincant.

Les Cullen partirent alors tous d'un coup en bredouillant des excuses peu crédibles, me laissant seul avec Jasper. S'ils étaient partis juste pour ça, ils étaient de très mauvais acteurs.

Jasper me regardait, sans dire un mot. Je faisais pareil. Le temps passa. Au bout d'un moment, j'engagea la discussion :

-Bon, je vais commencer la conversation, puisque tu n'a pas envie de commencer. Depuis que je te connais, je n'ai jamais entendu le son de ta voix !!!

Jasper me jeta un regard surpris, ris, puis repris un ton grave.

- Je suis désolé Stéphane s'excusa-t-il. J'aurais dû être plus fort, m'enfuir en courant. Mais je ne pouvais pas résister, j'étais trop tenté… je suis désolé…

-Stop, stop, stop Jasper l'arrêtais-je. Tais-toi et écoute-moi.

Je pris une grande inspiration :

- Tu n'es pas fautif, Jasper. Ca c'est passé comme ça, point. Ok, tu étais trop tenté de boire mon sang, tu étais trop attiré par mon odeur et patati et patata… Mais tu oublies un détail : tu ne m'as pas tué. Tu as réussi à t'arrêter tout seul, à ne pas me vider entièrement de tout mon sang. Tu a été plus fort que ta soif.

Je le regarda au fond des yeux, et dis les mots les plus importants:

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Il ne faut pas s'encombrer de regrets, sinon ils te brûleront à petit feu. Autant les jeter à la poubelle pour ne pas s'empoisonner la vie.

Je me sortis de ses yeux dorés, recula de quelques pas et affirma avec un sourire:

- Et puis il y a pire comme faute que de donner une nouvelle vie à quelqu'un !

Jasper sourit, et je sus que j'avais réussi.

-Alors, si tu m'apprenais à contrôler mon pouvoir, et « les règles et les limites que seuls ceux qui possèdent ce genre de don doivent respecter.» dis-je en essayant d'imiter Eleazar. Pas trop mal d'ailleurs.

Jasper éclata de rire, ce qui me fit encore plus plaisir. Jamais dans les livres il n'a été décrit quand il riait, ou était de bonne humeur. Et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Quand il redevint sérieux, je focalisai toute mon attention sur ses paroles :

-Les émotions. Ce sont des choses difficiles à gérer, encore plus à définir. Les ressentir, parfois toutes en même temps, peut-être très déstabilisant pour un vampire ayant un don les concernant. Ce sera donc là une chose que tu devras apprendre à contrôler. Nous ferons des exercices quotidiens pour t'apprendre à les dompter et les utiliser. Si tu te fais surpasser par tes émotions, tu perdras tout ton contrôle. Comme ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Je frissonna à l'idée que cela se reproduisit, mais en public. Les humains ne sont pas aussi résistants que les vampires.

.- Tu peux influer le mental. Tu peux manipuler les gens comme tu veux. En utilisant ton pouvoir, tu ne dois pas oublier une seule chose : tu dois laisser la libre pensée aux manipulés. Sinon, tu deviendrai le pire des dictateurs.

J'acquiesça, pensant que je ne ferais jamais rien contre la volonté de personne.

Jasper alla chercher quelque chose dehors. Quand il revint, il avait une pierre dans la main.

-Allez, essaye de juste faire léviter ça ordonna-t-il.

Quand les Cullen revinrent avec les nouveaux meubles, j'avais la plupart du temps regardé la pierre sans que rien ne se passe. Mais j'avais quand même réussi à la faire sauter plusieurs fois dans la main de Jasper, bondir jusqu'à faire un creux dans le plafond (Esmé ne va pas être contente marmonna a ce moment Jasper), et à la désintégrer littéralement.

-Allez les gars, venez nous aider ! S'exclama Rosalie quand elle nous vit assis par terre à regarder un caillou.

Après l'aménagement du salon à vitesse vampirique et le rebouchage du trou au plafond (merci Esmé !!! Encore désolé !), je posa avec envie mon regard sur le piano installé près de la baie vitrée.

-Tu joues ? Me demanda Edward.

-Oh, je pianotais, de temps en temps répondis-je en balbutiant.

-Tu peux y aller tu sais proposa-t-il.

Devant Edward Cullen, l'artiste de la famille !!! Je n'oserai jamais !!! Pensais-je. Quand je vis le sourire de celui-ci, je me suis dis qu'il va vraiment falloir apprendre à boucler mon esprit. Je demanderai à Alice de m'apprendre l'hymne finlandais en grec.

-Grec ancien ou moderne ? demanda Edward en riant.

Avec un regard désespéré au ciel, je m'assis devant le piano et commença à jouer « Until death do us apart », la version anglaise de « Je l'aime à mourir » , de Francis Cabrel.

-Eh bien ! Tu joues pas mal du tout ! Dis Edward.

- Merci, répondis-je avec un sourire

Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas joué !!!Depuis le début de mes études culinaires, je n'avais plus touché à un piano. Ca me faisait tellement de bien, de me consacrer à quelque chose que j'aimais…sur le coup, je me mis à chanter. Je sentis alors quelque chose sortir de moi, comme une énergie refoulée… je compris alors que j'avais une alternative à mes ouragans.

Je n'arrêta pas de jouer de toute la journée. Même quand j'entendis sonner à la porte. Même quand j'entendis Bella s'écrier :

-C'est mon bébé, c'est Renesmée et Jacob !!!

A ce moment, j'enchaîna sur la chanson « Avoir une fille ». J'entendis à la porte Bella qui embrasse Renesmée, puis Jacob. Soudain, j'entendis la voix de la fille de Bella, et je m'arrêta net.

-Qui est-ce qui joue ? C'est pas la voix de papa ça ! Tonton Emmett s'est mis au piano ou quoi ?

Je connaissais cette voix. Les arrivants entrèrent dans le salon, et je faillis m'évanouir.

Devant moi se tenait Billy et ma meilleure amie, Reine.


	7. 7 Retrouvailles

Retrouvailles

Maman, qui est-ce ? Questionna Reine-Renesmée, ne me quittant pas du regard, intimidée.

-C'est Stéphane, un nouveau-né trouvé dans les bois répondit Bella.

-Sté..sté… Stéphane ? Bredouilla Reine

- Reine ? Demandais-je, sans plus. Billy ?

-Vous vous connaissez ?demanda Bella, perdue.

-Stéphane est le meilleur ami humain de Renesmée expliqua Billy. Enfin, était… rajouta-t-il, sombre

Reine…Renesmée…C'est là que je fis le lien : Elle avait modifié son nom pour ne pas se faire reconnaître chez les humains, et ainsi ne pas dévoiler l'existence des Cullen. Quant à Jacob, il avait seulement pris le nom de son père.

-Mais, mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment est tu devenu vampire ? Balbutia ma meilleure amie.

Je répondis avec un air incertain, avec le mensonge prévu. Avec Jacob dans les parages, il valait mieux ne rien dire. Pas même à Renesmée, car avec cette fichue imprégnation, elle ne saurait pas lui mentir…

-Je ne sais plus trop… hésitais-je. Ca c'est passé le soir du diplôme. J'ai avoué mon homosexualité à mes parents, ils ne l'ont pas supportés et je me suis enfui dans les bois. Après, je ne me souviens plus, jusqu'à ce que Jasper et Alice me trouve et me ramène à la maison.

Je regarda Renesmée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Jacob l'embrassa sur la joue, tentant de la consoler. Ma meilleure amie se jeta dans mes bras, complètement bouleversée. A ce moment, les autres Cullen arrivèrent pour accueillir une Renesmée en pleurs. J'essaya maladroitement de l'apaiser en caressant son dos. Son odeur un peu sucré ne me tenta pas plus que ça, celle-ci étant à demi-vampire. Je chuchota à son oreille:

-Tout va bien, ma Reine, tout va bien. Je vais bien…j'ai juste changé de condition d'humain à celle de vampire.

Celle-ci poussa un petit rire au milieu de ses sanglots.

-De vampire nouveau-né précisa Jacob. D'ailleurs, j'apprécierais que tu t'éloignes d'elle, on ne sait jamais avec les nouvelles sangsues…

Au moment ou Renesmée se retourna pour répliquer avec colère, Bella frappa fort avec le plat de sa main sur le crâne de Jacob. Ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de douleur.

-Quand je venais de me transformer, je n'ai pas attaqué Renesmée ! Sermonna Bella

-Et je te préviens, clébard: Si tu redis une seule fois ce genre d'insultes chez nous, je te botte ton arrière-train de chien puant jusqu'à ce qu'il te rentre dans le corps ! harangua Rosalie.

Pendant ce temps, ma meilleure amie me regarda, ses yeux encore embués de larmes.

-Au moins, maintenant, on est sûr qu'on ne se quittera plus dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Et c'était la vérité. Nous ne nous quitterons plus, et pour toute notre existence. A l'image de l'amour des couples Cullen, Carlisle et Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie, Edward et Bella… notre amitié durera l'éternité.

-Allez, pour te remettre de tes émotions, je vais te préparer ma spécialité: escalope de dinde au curry ! A moins que tu ne préfères un grand verre de sang de puma ? Dis-je avec un ton moqueur.

-Merci, je vais me contenter des escalopes. Et Stéphane, ne mets pas le feu à la cuisine !! rétorqua-t-elle tandis que je me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur.

-Mais c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! Me défendis-je.

-Tu pourrais m'en faire aussi ? Demanda Jacob. J'ai une faim de loup !

En m'attelant à la préparation du plat, j'espérai secrètement que les surprises étaient finis maintenant. Sinon, ce sera quoi après ? Qu'Emmett est mon arrière-arrière-grand-oncle ?

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ces péripéties n'étaient pas finies…loin de là.


	8. Ce grain de sable qu'est le désir

Les jours se succédèrent, puis les mois. Une sorte de routine s'était installé depuis le retour de Renesmée et Jacob. Carlisle m'enseignait l'histoire des vampires, Esmée m'aidait à installer ma chambre (enfin, mon espace de vie), Emmett m'instaura chaque jour des concours de force (que je gagnai toujours, ce qui l'énervait un peu plus à chaque fois), Edward m'apprenait le piano et le chant, Bella sa passion de la littérature. Alice et Rosalie, quand mes yeux se furent assez éclaircis et mon contrôle de la soif opérationnel, m'emmenèrent faire du shopping pour que j'arrête de prendre les affaires des autres hommes Cullen (avec tout les paquets que je portais, j'avais l'impression d'être Julia Roberts dans « Pretty woman » ), Renesmée cuisinait chaque jour, Jacob mangeait tout à la fin. Celui-ci restait toujours distant, comme si il savait que quelque chose clochait avec moi. Quant à Jasper, il continuait à m'entraîner.

Six mois après ma transformation, je contrôlais parfaitement les mouvements de matière. Alors que je réarrangeais le salon, mon mentor m'arrêta et me félicita de mes progrès.

-Tu apprends vite Stéphane. Tu sais gérer tes émotions, celles aux alentours, et les canaliser en énergie. C'est très bien.

-C'est que j'ai un bon professeur répondis-je, modeste.

-Maintenant, je vais devoir t'apprendre le côté psychique de ton don. M'avisa-t-il, grave. C'est un pouvoir très puissant et très délicat à manier. Seul toi peut savoir comment le contrôler parfaitement, car je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Je peux juste te donner la technique pour y arriver.

J'acquiesça en silence.

-Bien. Pour commencer, le moyen le plus simple pour accéder à l'esprit de quelqu'un, ce sont les yeux, car ils sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Plonge ton regard dans le mien. Essaye de prendre mon contrôle. Pour commencer, je ne vais pas opposer de résistance.

Je hocha la tête, concentré.

Je plongea mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant à accéder au plus profond de ses yeux à son âme. Quand je ne pus aller plus loin en lui, quand je sus que j'étais dans son esprit, je sollicita mon énergie. A l'origine un océan déchaîné, elle était devenue un robinet que j'ouvrai et fermai à volonté. J'ouvris les vannes, et envoya l'énergie dans les yeux de Jasper.

-Lève le bras gauche lui ordonnai-je.

Il s'exécuta.

-Lève le bras droit.

Il le fit.

-Approche toi de moi dis-je à nouveau.

Jasper fit un pas, puis un autre. Je sentis alors son esprit résister, mais faiblement. Quelque chose d'étrange vint en moi, une chaleur intense enflamma mon corps. Je dis alors quelque chose que mon corps voulait, que je voulais, maintenant, sur le champ :

-Embrasse moi.

L'esprit de Jasper combattit cet ordre avec violence maintenant, mais son corps l'exécuta. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et d'une tiédeur exquise. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, avide et entreprenant. C'est à ce moment que je perdis ma concentration, et mon emprise sur Jasper s'évanouit. Il me rejeta vivement, sidéré.

Je recouvra ma lucidité, et réalisa ce que j'avais fait.

-Euh, p..pardon, pardon Jasper, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…désolé, pardon, pardon…

Je recula de quelques pas, troublé.

Je m'enfuyais vers la forêt, laissant Jasper figé par la surprise.

Je courrais, courrais, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que Jasper ne me suivais pas. J'arrivais dans une petite clairière. Au centre se dressait un dolmen. C'était courant en Bretagne, région celtique et pluvieuse de la France. Je m'appuyais le dos dessus et me laissa glisser.

Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Me répétais-je. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. En tout cas, aussi fortement. Jasper ne m'a jamais vraiment attiré de ce point de vue là…

C'est vrai, je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange envers lui, comme si nous étions liés. Mais liés comme ça, c'était impossible. Jasper n'était pas gay. Sinon, Alice et lui ne serait pas aussi… Alice.

Une vague de honte me submergea. Elle m'en voudra à mort d'avoir embrassé Jasper.

J'entendis quelqu'un arriver de loin, à vitesse vampirique. Sûrement Jasper. Il voulait des explications, comment j'ai pu détruire son couple. Parce que c'était évident, j'avais détruit son couple. Alice savait la chose par une vision, elle irait voir Jasper, lui criant qu'il l'avait trahi et après…

Je m'arrêta net dans ma théorie quand je vis que c'était Edward qui arrivait. Je me pris le visage dans les mains. Pas lui ! Je détestais quand il lisait mes pensées.

-Stéphane…ça va ?

_Non, non, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Je me demande pourquoi je ne danse pas la macarena en chantant la danse des canards ! _Pensais-je, mauvais. Edward ne fit pas de remarque.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? _Demandais-je par la pensée, méchant

-Quand je suis rentré de chasse, il y a cinq minutes, j'ai trouvé une statue qui ressemblait à Jasper au milieu du salon. Expliqua-t-il. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Je me sortis de mes mains et regarda Edward.

_Super, avant la copine, j'ai droit à l'écartèlement du frère !_

-Alice ne sait rien. Dis Edward.

_Pardon ???_

-Alice ne sait rien. Elle n'a pas eu de vision de la chose.

_Comment ça se fait…elle a sûrement due…_

-Les visions du futur d'Alice ne se produisent seulement quand les choix sont arrêtés à l'avance. A ce que j'ai vu de la scène, tu t'es laissé aller. Donc tu ne réfléchissais plus, tu n'as pas pris de décisions. Pas de décisions, pas de visions.

Cette nouvelle m'enleva un poids sur l'estomac. Mais Jasper aura tôt fait de lui répéter. La communication et la confiance sont les bases d'un couple sain, il va évidemment tout lui raconter…

-Il ne dira rien.

-Quoi ? Dis-je à haute voix, surpris

-Il ne veut pas qu'on te démembre, qu'on te chasse de la famille ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Je crois qu'il veut que tu reviennes et faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

_Il ne m'en veut pas ? Serait-il…_

-Oh non, il n'est pas gay, ni bi : totalement et irrévocablement hétérosexuel affirma Edward.

_Comment tu peux le savoir ? _Demandais-je, à nouveau sombre.

-On en a parlé, il y a quelques temps…dit-il, évasif. Cependant, il sait que toi, tu aimes les hommes, et les liens du venin sont forts…

-Les liens du venin,, répétais-je à haute voix. C'est quoi ?

- C'est Jasper qui t'a transformé. C'est son venin qui coule dans tes veines. Vous êtes reliés. C'est un peu comme quelqu'un qui donne un rein à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas. Des liens sont noués.

C'était donc ça, ce que j'avais senti entre nous. Pas une quelconque attirance physique ou un amour naissant. Je me sentis encore plus soulagé.

Soudain, Edward se figea. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il regarda derrière lui, et je ressentis l'horreur qu'il éprouva. Je me relevai, et moi-même je ressentis la peur et l'horreur.

Devant nous, il y avait un énorme loup, couleur brun-roux, grognant et s'apprêtant à nous sauter dessus.


	9. Une guerre évitée

-Jacob, Jacob calme-toi dis Edward, avec prudence. On peut tout t'expliquer.

Mais le loup n'attendit pas. Il bondit sur Edward. Celui-ci l'évita et le repoussa. Jacob me vis et me chargea. Je capta se colère, et la projeta devant moi. Jacob fit un vol plané. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, mais n'abandonna pas la partie. Il se releva. Je réfléchis alors à un moyen de l'immobiliser. Me concentrant, je figea l'air autour du loup, le bloquant complètement. Cette action me couta beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Ce fut Edward qui parla le premier:

-Jacob, écoute moi… c'était un accident, on ne pouvait pas le prévoir… même Alice a été prise au dépourvue par ça…

Le loup grogna férocement.

- Oui, nous avons brisé le traité, acquiesça Edward. Mais que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ? Plaida-t-il. Il fallait qu'on protège la famille… qu'on protège Renesmée.

A ce moment, la colère de Jacob s'évanouit, et je lâcha prise. Je m'écroula sur le sol, vidé.

-Il faut prévenir les autres que tu sais, Jacob. Ensuite, tu nous diras ce que tu feras de nous dis Edward gravement.

Le loup hocha la tête, et nous revînmes à la maison. Seul Jasper et Alice étaient présents.

-J'ai déjà appelé les autres, ils arrivent, prévins Alice.

Je jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper. Le visage impassible, il fuyait mon regard. Il serrait Alice par la taille, un peu tendu. Je ressentis de lui une grande froideur envers moi, ce qui me serra le cœur: j'avais l'impression d'avoir gâché notre amitié.

Les autres Cullen arrivèrent un à un, tous plus grave les uns que les autres. J'ai même ressenti de la colère de la part de Rosalie. Ce qu'elle redoutait allait arriver: sa famille, son Emmett peut-être, allait être détruit. Jacob, redevenu humain, commença à parler :

- Je me demande comment je peux vous laisser plaider votre cause dit-il avec colère. Vous avez brisé le traité…non, vous l'avez détruit, anéanti, désintégré !!!

-Jacob, calme toi dis Renesmée avec douceur. Ecoute au moins ce qu'ils ont à dire. Après tu pourras t'énerver.

Sa confiance dans cette situation m'ahurissait: comment pouvait-elle rester calme, quand sa famille pouvait être décimée ?

Un coup d'œil à Edward me fit savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à trouver ça bizarre. Il ouvrit de grands yeux le temps d'une demi-seconde, puis redevins impassible. Il devait avoir lu le plan de Renesmée dans sa tête.

-C'est ma faute Jacob avoua Jasper. C'est moi qui ai transformé Stéphane.

-Je sais Jasper. Dis sèchement Jacob

-J'ai été victime du même phénomène que Edward avec Bella. Son sang m'appelait, je le voulais, il fallait que je le boive. Et du fait que j'étais en chasse, mon instinct a pris le dessus.

Il marqua une pause, et fixa Jacob dans les yeux.

-Quand je l'ai vu, humain, je me suis arrêté, avec un instant de lucidité. Je ne voulais pas redevenir le monstre que j'étais à l'époque des guerres de nouveau-nés…Mais ma soif a pris le dessus. Quand je réalisa que je buvais son sang, j'ai réussi à me stopper.

Un long silence s'installa.

-D'accord Jasper. Tu as réussi à t'arrêter. C'est rare que les suc…les vampires gardent leur contrôle. On ne vous détruira pas. Dis Jacob

Là, j'étais complètement largué.

-Mais…et le traité ? Demanda Esmé

-Oh, au point ou il en est le traité… répondit le loup avec un sourire. Une sangs….un vampire végétarien de plus ou de moins…il y a déjà eu Bella, et puis, il y a Renesmée…

Celle-ci me fit un clin d'œil. L'imprégnation, bien sûr ! Si Jacob détruisait sa famille, ou son meilleur ami, elle serait folle de chagrin, ce qui s'étendra à lui, et donc à la meute. Et tout ça aurai porté un sacré coup à leur histoire.

-Euh, ma petite Reine, le temps que j'aille prévenir Leah et Seth que ce n'est plus la peine de venir exterminer ta famille, est-ce que tu pourrais me préparer tes délicieuses crêpes au curaçao bleu dont tu as le secret ?

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et alla dans la cuisine en rouspétant gaiement sur l'estomac sans fond des loups garous.

Tandis que les Cullen retournaient à leurs occupations respectives, j'allais en direction de Jasper pour demander à ce qu'on parle. Mais celui-ci pris Alice dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Comprenant très bien qu'il ne voulait plus me parler, j'alla dans ma chambre.

Cependant, il faudrait bien qu'on en discute un jour, de ce baiser. Et tout ça derrière le dos d'Alice, donc sans prendre d'avis, ou quand elle serait assez loin.

Je pris donc la décision d'attendre que l'occasion se présente.


	10. Pardon, facile à demander, pas à obtenir

Plusieurs semaines ont passés en attendant que je puisse approcher Jasper. Plus d'entraînements, plus de chasse ensemble… le temps m'a semblé long. Seul Edward pouvait comprendre la tristesse qui me possédait.

Puis, un jour, Alice organisa une sortie shopping entre filles à Paris. C'est ainsi que je me retrouva avec seulement Jasper, Emmett et Edward (Jacob ne pouvant supporter l'éloignement, il a décidé d'accompagner Renesmée dans l'excursion, tandis que Carlisle travaillait). Les deux premiers regardaient la télé, tandis que le dernier était au piano.

-Edward, demandais-je par la pensée, Est-ce que tu peux éloigner Emmett quelques temps ? Je vais essayer de parler à Jasper.

Edward acquiesça, et lança à Emmett:

-Hey, gros nounours, ça te dit un petit concours de force entre toi et moi ?

Le concerné se tourna vers Edward, soupçonneux.

-Depuis quand c'est toi qui propose les défis ?

-Oh, tu aurais peur de perdre ? Taquina Edward. C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu t'es ramolli depuis que Bella et Stéphane te battent à chaque fois…

-COMMENT CA ??? Rugit Emmett, tu vas voir si je me suis ramolli Monsieur je-sais-tout !!

Les deux frères sautèrent par la fenêtre en riant joyeusement. Il ne restait plus que Jasper et moi dans la maison.

-Jasper…tentais-je

Celui-ci se leva et prit la direction des escaliers.

-Bon sang Jasper, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire ! M'énervais-je.

Mais il continua son chemin, et j'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer. Désemparé, je m'appuya contre le mur. Comment crever l'abcès quand l'un des concerné refuse de parler ?

Mon regard se posa sur le piano, et une idée jaillit. Il sera bien obliger d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire. Je m'assis devant le piano et commença un mélange de deux chansons: « The winner takes it all » et « Sorry seems to be the hardest word ».

_I don't want to talk  
About things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

_It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting  
More and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh, it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word _

_I don't wanna talk  
'cause it makes me feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see_

_It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting  
More and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh, it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word _

Lorsque j'eus fini la chanson. Je resta assis devant le piano, sans bouger. J'entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir, et mon créateur arriva en bas des escaliers.

-Bien joué.

-Merci.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et me lança.

-Je suis désolé Jasper. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu sais, je sentais que quelque chose nous reliait sans pouvoir le définir. Je pensais que c'était de l'amour.

Jasper se raidit.

-Non, Jasper, ce n'est pas de l'amour, ni même de l'attirance physique. Et même si s'en était, je n'oserais jamais m'imposer entre Alice et toi. Edward m'a expliqué que, quand un vampire en créait un autre, ils étaient liés par le venin. C'était ça depuis le début. Le venin. Je te demande pardon.

Jasper s'approcha du piano, moi, je me leva du siège et alla devant mon créateur.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je t'évitais Stéphane ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Non, répondis-je prudemment

-Parce que ce baiser m'a troublé. Je crois que j'ai ressenti quelque chose de nouveau. Ca m'a fait peur. Voilà pourquoi j'étais froid et distant.

Je n'en cru pas mes oreilles.

-J'ai besoin de savoir Stéphane, si c'était bien ce que je pensais être. Du désir.

Figé par la surprise, je ne pus dire un mot. Jasper s'approcha de moi doucement, me pris la tête entre ses mains. Il me regarda dans les yeux, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Ce deuxième baiser était plus intense, plus fort que le premier. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui rendre son baiser. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit gay, et qu'il soit attiré par moi ? Se pourrait-il que nous soyons ensemble, formions un couple ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire à cette hypothèse. Mais, d'un autre côté, je voulais que cela se produise: quelqu'un que j'aime, et qui m'aime en retour, ensemble pour l'éternité…C'était une hypothèse qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il s'écarta doucement, les mains toujours sur mon visage. Il prononça alors son verdict:

- Non.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, et à l'entrée du salon, se tenait une Alice pétrifiée. Elle avait eu une vision.

-Alice…murmura Jasper, en s'approchant d'elle.

Je baissa les yeux. C'était ma faute. Si je n'avais pas profité de Jasper, rien ne se serait passé.

-Alice, laisse-moi t'expliquer, je t'en prie.

J'entendis celle-ci en état de choc, marcher lentement vers moi. Je relevai la tête, en la regardant avec toute la tristesse que je ressentais. Mais Alice, elle, ressentait de la colère. En un geste symbolique, elle me gifla avec force. Elle cria avec haine :

-COMMENT AS-TU PU SALE SODOMITE !!! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME L'ENLEVER !!! ESPECE DE SALE…

Je la laissa exprimer sa colère. Elle me frappa la figure, le torse…j'ai même eu droit à un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe. Jasper était pétrifié par la violence de sa bien-aimée. A ce moment, j'entendis la voix d'Edward s'exclamer:

-Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, arrête !!!

Emmett l'enserra entre ses bras et l'éloigna de moi. Jasper sortit de sa léthargie et envoya une vague de calme vers Alice. Elle se calma aussitôt.

-Alice, écoute-moi maintenant. Ce n'est rien. C'est toi que j'aime. Toi. Pas Stéphane. Toi.

-Mais, mais je vous ai vus balbutia-t-elle. J'ai eu la vision, et je vous ai vus là, à l'instant…

-C'est vrai, nous nous sommes embrassés. Concéda Jasper. C'était, pour sortir de ma situation. Faire la part des choses entre mes propres sentiments et les liens du venin…

-Et donc ? Répondit Alice. C'était quoi ? Des sentiments ou du venin ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

-Le venin, rien que le venin.

Elle fut prise d'une crise de sanglots sans larmes. Emmett la lâcha, et ce fut Jasper qui la consola en la prenant dans les bras tendrement, l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Pardonne-moi Alice, je suis inexcusable, j'ai douté de moi, de nous…

Quand Alice fut consolé, elle se tourna vers moi et dit d'une voix contenu:

-Tu as déjà failli tous nous tuer en te faisant mordre par Jasper. Maintenant, tu as essayé de me l'enlever. Et ça je ne te pardonnerai pas facilement, Stéphane. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu comprendras que je ne sois plus aussi gentille et conciliante qu'avant avec toi.

-Il n'a pas voulu m'enlever à toi, Alice…me défendis Jasper

-Non Jasper, elle a raison avouais-je. Pendant un instant, j'ai voulu qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi. Mais j'ai compris que c'était Alice que tu aimais, et pas moi. Certaines envies peuvent faire perdre la tête. Il serait normal que je quitte cette famille, après le mal que j'ai fait…

-Non Stéphane, tu es encore trop jeune pour partir. Intervins tout de suite Edward. Maintenant que la situation est éclaircie, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes.

C'était vrai que j'étais trop jeune. Mais tant que je serais là, il y aura un malaise entre Jasper et Alice. Et ils ne pourront jamais totalement se réconcilier avec moi dans les parages. Or, c'était ce que je voulais le plus au monde.

-Ok, je reste. Mais dès que je pourrais, je partirais.

Je partis chasser, en ruminant ma culpabilité d'avoir détruit un couple


	11. Des vacances prometteuses

Des vacances prometteuses…

Les semaines passèrent, mais la situation ne changea pas. L'affaire du baiser gangréna l'atmosphère comme du lierre envahit les murs d'une maison. Alice m'ignorai royalement et froidement. Jasper essayai tant bien que mal de conserver de bonnes relations avec moi, malgré l'attitude d'Alice. Rosalie me foudroyai du regard chaque fois que je la croisai, tandis que Emmett la suivait avec un regard désolé.

Carlisle et Esmée, eux, déploraient les relations chaotiques qui s'étaient installées dans leur famille, tout en essayant de les rétablir. Quant à Bella, Edward, Jacob et Renesmée, ils me soutenaient comme ils pouvaient, car je me sentais vraiment malheureux.

-Tu aurais dû me détruire Jacob, répétais-je. Je suis en train de faire plus de mal que j'en aurais fait si tu m'avais tué dès le début.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Stéph' me répondait Renesmée à chaque fois. Tout va finir par s'arranger.

Mais j'en doutais.

Puis est venu le nouvel an. A cette occasion, les Cullen furent invités par le clan de Denali.

- Ils ont réussis à faire le deuil d'Irina ? demandais-je à Edward en apprenant la nouvelle.

Irina, la sœur de Tanya et Kate, s'était sacrifiée dans l'affrontement des Cullen contre les Volturis pour Renesmée.

-C'est très difficile pour elles. Mais elles refont surface peu à peu, grâce à leur compagnons… répondit Edward

-Comment ça ? M'exclamai-je. Elles ont trouvés des partenaires ?

-Oui, acquiesça Bella. Kate est avec Garrett maintenant. C'est d'ailleurs signalé à la fin du livre de Stephenie Meyer. Et Tanya a rencontré John il y a peu de temps. C'est un vampire recherché dans tout le pays canadien. Il s'est réfugié en Alaska, et il a rencontré Tanya pendant qu'elle chassait..

-Tu le rencontrera quand on y sera. Avisa Edward. Et d'après le message de Carmen, il y aura beaucoup de monde: elle a invité les Irlandais, les Egyptiens et les Amazones.

A ces derniers invités, Renesmée soupira, et Jacob émit un petit grognement.

-Il va y avoir Nahuel… génial ! Gémit mon amie

Je me souvins que Nahuel était l'hybride qui avait permis la victoire contre les Volturis lors de l'affrontement.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? M'étonnais-je. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-C'est juste qu'il veut plus que de l'amitié de la part de Renesmée gronda Jacob.

Je n'insista pas sur ce sujet sensible.

Le 30 décembre, nous prîmes l'avion pour l'Alaska. Quand, nous sommes arrivés, nous fûmes accueillis par un homme grand, peau de marbre et cheveux blonds en queue de cheval.

-Garrett ! S'exclama Carlisle dans une étreinte quasi-fraternelle.

Le regard doré de notre hôte atterrit sur moi.

-Nous t'expliquerons plus tard, intervins tout de suite Edward.

Garrett ne posa pas de question, mais j'avais vu l'éclat de curiosité dans ses yeux. Eleazar avait dû parler de moi à son clan, évidemment.

Le trajet jusqu'à la propriété des Denali dans un minibus, se passa dans une relative bonne humeur. Tout le monde papotait, échangeant des nouvelles sur les autres clans. Personnellement, je ne dis pas un mot, parce que, malheureuse coïncidence, j'étais assis entre Jasper et Alice. La tension était palpable.

Le minibus s'arrêta devant un immense chalet sur la montagne. Nous prîmes chacun trois ou quatre valises (Alice a emmené tout son dressing de vêtements ou quoi ?). Garrett ouvrit la porte, et poussa un cri horrifié. Nous nous précipitâmes tous dans le chalet.

Devant nous se dressait une douzaines de vampires habillés de capes rouges.

Les Volturis.

Je me mis en position d'attaque quand d'un coup, tout changea.

Les Volturis firent place à une assemblée de vampires hilares. Une illusion de Zafrina.

-Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes s'écria une femme forte que je reconnus comme Siobhan.

Avec un demi-sourire, je décida de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Me concentrant, je m'instilla dans les têtes des vampires devant moi, et projeta une illusion dans leurs esprits. Nous étions devenus, les Cullen, moi, Jacob et Garrett…….invisibles.

-Mais…ou sont-ils passés… Ils ont disparus…c'est incroyable… entendis-je de la part de l'assemblée

Les Cullen me regardèrent et éclatèrent tous de rire.

-Ou êtes vous ? Arrêtez c'est plus drôle maintenant… se plaignaient les piégés.

Je cessa mon illusion. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et vinrent nous accueillir. Eleazar me salua et me dit :

-Je vois que tu contrôles parfaitement ton pouvoir…c'est très bien.

-Merci Eleazar…répondis-je humblement.

Le séjour à Denali sembla tout de suite être basé sous le signe de la surprise…nous allions tous être servis !


	12. Folies vampiriques et pluies d'étoiles

Folies vampiriques et pluies d'étoiles

Les retrouvailles des Cullen se firent dans une vraie convivialité : ils étaient heureux de revoir leurs amis. Quant à moi, je fis leur connaissance avec plaisir. Tous me saluèrent avec chaleur (sauf les égyptiens Amun et Kebi, qui restaient toujours à l'écart de tout le monde). Je leur demanda ou étaient passés Benjamin et Tia. Mauvaise question apparemment, car Amun parti sans me répondre, sa compagne sur les talons.

-Ils ont quittés leur clan, m'informa Edward. Assez brutalement d'ailleurs. Ils n'ont plus de nouvelles depuis. Amun ne s'en est pas remis d'avoir perdu un tel pouvoir.

Je continua à me présenter aux vampires quand mon regard se posa sur la personne assise à part, dans un fauteuil.

Une peau couleur marron chaud, chevelure noire, des yeux teck à tomber à terre.

Nahuel.

Je m'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main :

-Bonjour, je suis Stéphane. Ravi de te rencontrer, Nahuel !

Celui me lança un regard étonné, et me serra la main. Elle était douce et agréablement tiède.

- Enchanté ! Me répondit-il d'une voix chaude.

Alors je sentis une puissante énergie émotionnelle en moi, prête à exploser. Je n'avais d'autres solutions que de me mettre à chanter, n'importe quoi qui puisse l'évacuer sans détruire tout le bâtiment. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je m'entendis chanter « Chained to you » de Savage Garden, un chanson parlant de passion, d'attirance, de désir…

Tout le monde me regarda, surpris. Si j'avais pu, je me serais caché dans un trou de souris. Complètement gêné, je regarda autour de moi et balbutia:

-Et bien Tanya, Kate…euh, vous avez un superbe châlet !!!

Quand la soirée débuta, je n'étais toujours pas remis de ma chanson. D'après ce que j'ai ressenti, j'étais totalement attiré par Nahuel. Mais quelle honte !!!

-Allez, arrête de ruminer et viens profiter de la fête ! M'entraîna Emmett en me donnant un verre de liquide transparent.

Je le sentis… c'était de la vodka !!!

-Je ne savais pas que les vampires buvaient autre chose que du sang ! M'étonnai-je.

-C'est vrai, nous ne digérons pas l'alcool, mais l'effet marche sur notre cerveau répondit Emmett avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Hey, Edward, _pensais-je. _Faudra que tu me parles de comment est ton frère quand il a un coup dans le nez !_

Celui-ci me jeta un clin d'œil et un sourire amusé.

Après un ou deux verres, je me sentis plus détendu. Je parlais avec tout le monde, tout en évitant Nahuel. C'est alors que Garrett vint me voir.

-Dis moi Stéphane, c'est vrai que tu peux contrôler totalement l'esprit de quelqu'un ?

-Tu l'as vu toi-même tout à l'heure répondis-je.

-Non, tu as juste produis une illusion quelques secondes, et je n'étais pas concerné. Montre voir si tu peux me contrôler.

-Attention Garrett, tu risques de le regretter…prévins-je

-Vas-y je te dis, insista l'ancien nomade.

_Attention Edward, sors la caméra _pensais-je.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

Je m'installa au piano, me concentra, et me projeta dans l'esprit de Garrett. Celui-ci combattit, mais ses résistances ne durèrent pas longtemps. C'est ainsi qu'il finit sur le piano, dansant et chantant « You can leave your hat on » de Joe Cocker. A la fin de la chanson, je le libéra sous les applaudissements et les rires des autres vampires. Même Amun applaudissait la performance.

-Mais,…mais…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Balbutia la victime.

-Viens voir Garrett appela Edward, caméra en main et grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je resta au piano, enchaînant les chansons. Je passa par toutes les musiques, parfois pour faire deviner aux autres ce que je jouais (Edward avait un gage, ainsi que Alice), parfois pour faire danser. A un moment, j'ai été tellement choqué que je me suis arrêté de jouer : Carlisle dansait la chorégraphie de Thriller, de Michael Jackson !!!

Quand on fût arrivé au moment ou j'apprenais à des vampires tricentenaires à danser « la danse des canards », je me suis dis que le délire devait s'arrêter là (non Emmett, on bat des ailes AVANT de faire coin-coin !). J'enchaîna alors avec des slows. Je tamisa les lumières avec mon pouvoir, et je chanta « Unchained melody », du film Ghost. Tous les couples se mirent à danser, y compris Zafrina et Senna. Seul restait Maggie et Nahuel, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir l'inviter à danser. Alors, pour la deuxième fois, nos regards se croisèrent. Nouvelle poussée d'énergie. Je changea la mélodie et arriva sur « Sous une pluie d'étoiles ». Je la chanta cette fois en fixant les yeux de Nahuel:

Quand la mer s'évanouit  
Là ou le ciel s'achève  
Je cherche sur tes lèvres  
Le chemin de mes nuits  
Quand il ne reste plus  
Que quelques rêves perdus  
Tous les mots qu'on se dit  
Ces pensées qui nous lient  
Sont comme des larmes au yeux  
Les instants si précieux  
Qu'on voudrait les garder  
Au fond de nous, cachées

Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
On pourrait tout les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux

J'ai lu dans ton regard  
Un peu de notre histoire  
Mais la fin tu le sais  
Personne ne la connait  
Tout au fond de nos coeurs  
Dans l'étoile se meurt  
Si on n'y prenait garde  
On pourrait par mégarde  
Sous la plage des aveux  
Effacer sur le sable  
Les rêves qu'on fait à deux  
Sous une pluie d'étoiles

Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
On pourrait tout les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux

HoHo essayer d'être heureux

Les rêves qu'on fait à deux  
Sous une pluie d'étoiles

Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
On pourrait tout les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux…

A la fin, Nahuel jeta un coup d'oeil vers Renesmée. Puis, il me lança un autre regard. Un regard qui disait « On sera heureux elle et moi».

Pour clôturer cette superbe soirée, et comme pour me redonner de l'espoir, le ciel s'illumina d'une magnifique aurore boréale…


	13. Conversation, colère, consolation

Conversation, colère et consolation

Le lendemain matin du nouvel an, je rentrais de chasse avec des tonnes de questions sans réponses dans la tête. Je désirais Nahuel, mais étais-je vraiment amoureux ? Et lui, que ressent-il ? Sera-t-il compréhensif ? Comment je vais faire ? Était-il au moins gay ? Le sexe était-il possible entre un hybride et un vampire? Et une relation homosexuelle ?

Je pensais à tout ça en marchant quand je m'écrasai contre la vitre transparente de la véranda. Les vampires présents éclatèrent de rire, c'est-à-dire Garrett, Kate les amazones et Carlisle.

-Et bah alors Musicman, on est dans la lune ? S'esclaffa Garrett.

Il m'avait trouvé ce surnom ridicule pendant la soirée, qui faisait référence à mon intarissable culture musicale. Je lui fis un petit sourire et continua mon chemin. J'entendis alors Carlisle prendre congé. Je me retournai et demanda à celui-ci:

-Carlisle, je peux vous parler ? Seul à seul.

Le docteur ne fit pas de remarque et nous sortîmes du chalet, hors de portée des oreilles vampiriques.

-Tout d'abord, je voudrais que cette conversation reste confidentielle, commençais-je.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre Stéphane me rassura Carlisle. Je suis médecin et fils de pasteur. Le secret professionnel, je connais.

Je souris légèrement, et attaqua.

-Voilà, je voulais avoir votre point de vue en tant qu'homme.

Il acquiesça, attendant patiemment que je m'exprime.

-Comment avez-vous compris qu'Esmée était votre grand amour? Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on sait que…c'est l'amour ? Demandais-je

Carlisle leva un sourcil et répondit:

-Je ne l'ai pas compris, je savais que c'était elle, l'amour de mon existence.

Je détournai mon regard au loin, analysant ce que j'avais appris.

-Je me doute que tu ne m'as pas demandé ça juste pour savoir, Stéphane. Rajouta le docteur.

Je le regardai.

-Nahuel.

-Oui répondis-je simplement.

Un léger silence s'installa. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et commença à parler :

-Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment amoureux, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant…même quand j'étais humain. Personne ne m'intéressai et personne ne s'intéressai à moi. Puis, est venue ma transformation. Et voilà que je me sens lié à Jasper, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, et l'on connait le résultat de mon erreur. Et maintenant je rencontre quelqu'un qui me fait des poussés d'énergie émotionnelle rien qu'en me regardant !!! Et, si il n'est pas là, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, je le veux près de moi, avec une étrange sensation en moi, de plein et de vide en même temps…

Plus je formulais mes sentiments, plus je réalisais: j'aimais Nahuel. Malgré le peu que je le connaissais, c'était indiscutable. Je commença à dériver sur les difficultés:

-De toute façon, je ne sais même pas si il serait près à vivre une relation quelqu'un, avec un homme surtout… il est totalement tourné vers Renesmée… je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de l'homosexualité !

Carlisle me regarda, et me coupa dans mon monologue.

-Stéphane, tu te poses trop de questions. Tu dois y aller, ne pas penser ! C'est ça l'amour: La victoire du cœur sur la raison.

-Mais s'il me rejette ! S'il… continuais-je

-Si…si !! Avec des si on pourrait refaire l'histoire !!! S'enflamma Carlisle. En tout cas, SI tu n'arrêtes pas de te poser des questions, elles vont te rendre fou !

Je ne dis rien. Il avait raison.

-Mieux vaut avoir des remords d'avoir fait quelque chose que des regrets de ne l'avoir pas faite, conclut le docteur.

Nous rentrâmes au chalet, comme si de rien n'était.

En arrivant, nous vîmes Renesmée sur la terrasse du chalet, Jacob a ses côtés. Ils semblaient tout les deux vraiment énervés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Reine ? Demandais-je tout de suite.

Elle me posa sa main sur ma joue, et je vis la scène.

_Renesmée se réveille en face de Nahuel. Celui-ci semblait éveillé depuis longtemps._

_Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, pris sa tête dans une main._

_-Je voudrais que tu sois sûre. Tu n'éprouves vraiment rien pour moi ?_

_Ensuite, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Renesmée lui assena une gifle monumentale._

_-Je vais être claire, nette et précise pour que ça rentre dans ta petite tête ! J'AIME JACOB ! JACOB ! J-A-C-O-B ! Et ne te sers pas de l'excuse de la perpétuation de l'espèce des hybrides! Si tu réessaies une seule fois de m'embrasser, je te démembrerais de mes propres mains !_

Renesmée mit fin à la scène. A présent, je comprenais pourquoi ils étaient furieux.

-Que s'est il passé après ?

-Il est parti dans la forêt. Seul. Répondit Jacob la voix tremblante de colère. Mais si je le revoie, c'est moi qui vais le démembrer. Ou Edward. Bella aussi voudrait avoir ce plaisir. Ainsi que Emmett et Blondie…

-Non, Jacob, je crois que cette fois, il a compris répondit Renesmée. Alors laissez-le. Je ne sais même pas si il reviendra. Il était dans tous ces états.

Sur ce, je partis à sa recherche. Son odeur exquise était encore fraîche et je n'eus aucun mal à le retrouver. Il était dans une clairière enneigée. Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière les montagnes.

Quand je le vis, comme je m'y était attendu, j'étais dépassé par mon pouvoir. Mais cette fois, je pus le laisser s'exprimer sans tout détruire. Je le lâchai dans l'air. Alors la neige au sol s'éleva, parsemant l'espace de milliers de flocons. Nahuel se retourna et me vis, ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs.

-Ca va ? Demandais-je stupidement. Evidemment que ça n'allait pas.

Nahuel se mit alors à crier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sûrement depuis trop longtemps :

- NON, CA NE VA PAS !!! QU'EST CE QUE TU CROIS ! LA SEULE PERSONNE QUE JE CONNAISSE QUI EST COMME MOI ME REJETTE ! TU COMPRENDS CA ??? TU ARRIVES A COMPRENDRE UN MONSTRE QUI A TUE SA PROPRE MERE PAR SON EXISTENCE ??? J'AI CONDAMNE A L'ENFER HUILEN EN LA TRANSFORMANT EN VAMPIRE !!! JE SUIS UN DEMON !!! ET JE SUIS SEUL !!!! SEUL !!!

Nahuel me regarda avec des yeux fous.

-Moi, je suis là.

Il partit dans un fou rire hystérique, qui se changea brusquement en larmes. Il s'effondra à terre. Je m'avançai doucement vers lui, m'agenouilla, et le pris dans mes bras. Je le berçai doucement. Quand il se calma, j'osai dire quelques mots, lui toujours dans mes bras.

-Tu n'y peux rien Nahuel. C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. Tu n'y peux rien.

Il leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers moi.

-Quant à Renesmée, elle a trouvé son bonheur. Tu ne peux rien contre ça non plus.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Allez de l'avant. Continuer à avancer. Tu trouveras bien le bonheur sur ton chemin. J'en suis persuadé.

Je revis alors une petite étincelle dans les prunelles de Nahuel.

-Merci.

Je souris alors, heureux de l'avoir consolé. Puis avec tendresse, je me baissai sur son visage et posa tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	14. Coeur de glace

Cœur de glace

-Tu es vraiment sûre ? Allez, juste un bras, s'il te plait…

-Non Jacob ! Laisse le tranquille ! Il s'est excusé, il a compris alors tu ne le démembrera pas.

Celui-ci grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, visiblement frustré. La veille, Nahuel était rentré au chalet, et s'est excusé auprès de Renesmée. Il n'osait même plus la regarder en face, disant qu'il regrettait de l'avoir forcé à l'embrasser, qu'il partirait le lendemain et qu'elle ne le reverra plus jamais. Ma meilleure amie accepta ses excuses, sous les regards déçus de Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward.

En ce qui concerne le baiser, Nahuel a été discret. Même muet. Juste après, il s'est relevé et est parti en direction du chalet, sans un mot. Je marchais à côté de lui, respectant son silence. Mais il partait aujourd'hui. Je demanda donc à Huilen, sa tante, de lui dire de me retrouver à la clairière, et qu'il comprendra. Je partis immédiatement à l'endroit prévu, toujours en me posant des questions : comment il a réagit, il a aimé, détesté ? Il n'a pas rompu le baiser pour ne pas me blesser ? Comment je vais faire ? Et si il m'aimait ou pire, s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Si il ne voulais plus jamais me revoir… Je balayas ces questions de ma tête. J'allais avoir ma réponse, ça ne servait à rien de me torturer l'esprit.

J'entendis des pas dans la neige, et Nahuel apparut dans la clairière. Pouvoir. Flocons de neige.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Silence. On se regardait dans les yeux, chacun attendant que l'autre parle.

-Ca va mieux ? Demandais-je

Je voulais tout de suite retirer ces paroles maladroites. Mais lui, sourit timidement.

-Oui Stéphane, ça va mieux. Tu m'as guéri de mes angoisses.

Puis, il enchaîna :

-Je pensais que je devais le faire par obligation. C'est une femme, je suis un homme, nous sommes les seuls de notre espèce… Mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, avant toi. Pour personne.

Je courus vers lui à vitesse vampirique et l'enlaça avec tendresse.

-Moi aussi Nahuel. Je t'aime.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur rebattait dans ma poitrine. Il me prit aussi dans ces bras. Nous restâmes ainsi, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je sentais sa chaleur, son parfum, subtil mélange de soleil, de santal et de sable chaud.

Je me sépara de son étreinte à regret, et le regarda dans les yeux. Je vis quelque chose d'étrange et de triste.

-Qu'y a-t-il Nahuel ?

Il baissa les yeux, vraiment tristes cette fois.

-Pardonne moi, il me faut du temps.

Ces mots me serrèrent le cœur.

-Je dois faire le point dans ma tête et dans mon cœur Stéphane. Je tiens à toi, c'est certain. Mais donne moi le temps. donne moi le temps d'avancer comme je le ressens…

-Il n'y a pas d'amour au hasard. J'apprendrais le temps d'attendre. Complétais-je avec un sourire.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Mais je devais le laisser, aussi dur que ce soit. Je voulais au moins qu'il ait quelque chose, pour se souvenir de moi, comme une preuve de mon amour…

Je me concentra un peu, et la magie opéra. Les milliers de flocons suspendus convergèrent en un seul point. Un petit cœur en glace se forma, étincelant de milles éclats. Je retira alors mon vieil anneau en argent, seul souvenir de ma vie antérieure, et le fondis par l'esprit. Je recouvris le cœur d'argent. Je pris alors le bijou dans la main et le donna à Nahuel.

-Voici mon cœur. Tu en es le gardien à présent.

Il regardait toujours par terre. Je pris son menton dans ma main et releva son visage. Deux petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Prends ton temps. Quand tu seras prêt, reviens vers moi.

Je l'embrassa tendrement, en essayant de lui communiquer tout mon amour. Quand je me sépara de ces douces lèvres, Nahuel me regardait, les yeux pleins de tendresse et d'espoir. Tendresse du moment, espoir de se revoir.


	15. Epilogue

3 mois plus tard…

J'avais pris ma décision. Je voulais partir, découvrir le monde. Maintenant que je n'ai plus aucun problème avec ma soif, je pouvais partir. Ainsi, Alice et Jasper pourront se retrouver sans que j'impose ma présence.

Je n'avais aucune idée ou je voulais aller. Le matin de mon départ… :

-Je vous promets que je vous donnerais de mes nouvelles. Et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous devez encore affronter les Volturis, ou emmener Jacob faire un toilettage pour chiens !

Tout les Cullen se mirent à rire, tandis que le loup-garou se cachait derrière Renesmée.

-Encore merci de m'avoir accueilli, éduqué… Bon allez, je vais arrêter sinon je vais pleurer !

J'embrassai, serrai les Cullen dans mes bras, même mis par terre Emmett, qui voulait me surprendre.

Lorsque j'arriva devant Jasper et Alice, je les regardaient et leur dis :

-Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, maintenant, je ne vous causerais plus d'ennuis…

D'un coup, Alice vint et me serra dans les bras doucement et rapidement, en me murmurant à l'oreille :

-J'ai commencé à te pardonner. Ne te sens plus coupable, et reviens quand tu veux. Ah et au fait, sois heureux avec Nahuel.

Je me tournas vers la porte, un peu blessé. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Nahuel depuis longtemps. Au moment ou j'allais partir, mon portable vibra. Je l'ouvris et lu le message :

« Viens chercher ton cœur ».

-Carlisle ? Ou habite Nahuel ?


End file.
